


Forward On

by spicehnoodles



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Closure, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Reconciliation, Romance, missing them, not sure what to tag, somewhat-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicehnoodles/pseuds/spicehnoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody wanted them together again, and Courtney knew that the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward On

Three contestants were going to be interviewed for a particular segment. Although Chris McLean already had new batches of contestants to torture on his show, former contestants were still required by contract to make an appearance on anything Total Drama-related. Once the contestant turned eighteen, however, they were released from the contract immediately.

Courtney would know. She spent months fighting the contract. Unfortunately she lost every time because the loopholes she would discover suddenly "disappear."

A month from now, she'd be turning eighteen.

 _Hopefully this'll be the last_ , Courtney wished.

From what Courtney had watched, two of the contestants would have history, tension, or both to raise ratings and send Twitter skyrocketing. The other contestant would have none of the above, basically being a random addition for no particular reason.

It wasn't even a sixth sense. It was common sense.

No doubt they would pair up her and —

"Fuck college," Duncan said insensitively. "It's not for everybody, am I right?"

Geoff snuck a glance at the staff. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Duncan bro, remember? Ease off on the cursing. It's hard for the bleeping staff," he informed him.

"I didn't know they had a bleeping staff," Zoey inputted.

"Yeah, don't talk, Zoey. Just … be there. Anyway, continue, Duncan."

Courtney wished she had earplugs. She wished she wasn't here. She wished she was at home packing for her trip to one of the universities she applied for.

But most of all —

The scowl deepened on her face as his thigh brushed against hers once again.

— she wished Zoey was sitting between them.

"Well," Duncan drawled, arms resting casually on the back of the couch. She knew that if she leaned her head back she'd be resting it on his arm. Her back was perfectly straight and stiff. "That's all I gotta say, Geoff. College is college for some, and then college is useless shit — I mean _crap_ — for others. Like me."

Nodding as if he totally understood the delinquent's perspective, Geoff leaned forward and regarded Courtney. "And you, Court?" he inquired.

 _I know exactly what you're doing, Geoff. I am not going to humor you_ , Courtney spoke with her glaring eyes.

"I agree with Duncan. College isn't for everyone," she forced herself to say. But she did actually agree. Although Courtney advocated college intensely, she wouldn't force it on anyone especially to those undeserving and ungrateful.

"Whoa, everyone!" Geoff exclaimed at the audience. "Courtney actually agrees with Duncan! Tell me: did any reconciliation happen here? I know Gwen broke up with you, Duncan, so maybe a little somethin' sparked once again, huh?"

Duncan's jaw was taut. "We broke up with each other," he corrected with clenched teeth.

Courtney braced her hands on the sofa, scoffing. "Nothing happened, all right? As a matter of fact, this is the first time I've seen him since the show." When she was done, she plopped against the sofa and then regretted it once the back of her head brushed his arm.

Geoff was undeterred. The host position really got to his ego. "So then something sparked when you two saw each other for the first time after a while?"

The audience reacted. Girls _whoo_ 'ed. Others _boo_ 'ed. One screamed something inappropriate regarding Duncan's arms.

And then, simultaneously: "Nope."

"Hey hey heyyyy! You still got chemistry right there! Don't they, guys? The way they spoke in sync?"

Zoey muttered, "How does _that_ deal with chemistry?"

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed. The audience almost disappeared from Courtney's vision. Geoff brought the armchair he was on closer. His eyes grew somber.

"The segment's not called 'Truth or Honesty' for no reason, y'know," he said.

"But it's also redundant, don't you think?" Courtney pointed out with a sarcastic smile.

"And redundancy brings emphasization and deep stuff! Anyway, moving on! Duncan, my man, let's be real here now." Geoff paused for dramatic effect. "You miss Courtney, right? Dude, I was with you when you were really into her. The way you talked about her, _looked_ when you talked about her … "

The audience reacted again.

"Yeah, your point? It's over. And I don't miss her; she's right next to me."

Courtney let out a deep breath, impatient. She couldn't wait for this segment to be over. However, she knew it wasn't over — not by a long shot. Geoff always ended these segments with a supposed _bang_.

"Duuuuude, Duncan. You know what I mean."

Duncan's eyes flashed. "I. _Don't_ ," he seethed.

The staff made a gesture to keep the show going. Geoff nodded and then regarded Courtney.

"Courtney, I remember Bridgette telling me how into Dun — "

"Bridgette and I were barely friends, Geoff," Courtney interjected quickly. "How could she possibly know anything about me — and with confidence? I didn't have friends on the show. Nobody knows me. You cannot announce anything that is most likely false to begin with."

The fellow former contestant adjusted his hat. He looked at lost with words. Scrambling for something on his notecards, Geoff scratched his cheek.

Satisfaction trickled in her slowly but surely. Her plan was working. She knew they were going to have to stop the show with the way it was heading.

Once the show reached fifteen minutes — the commercials added onto the show's length — Courtney and the other contestants were able to leave. She read it on the contract of course.

Geoff threw the cards in the air in exasperation. "Ah, screw it! Courtney, don't you want Duncan back? You clearly were the one that was deeply affected by his two-timing ways. So what? Tell us, c'mon!" he pleaded.

Courtney sighed. She had to use her last resort.

Facing her ex-boyfriend, Courtney placed a gentle hand on cheek. The audience reacted strongly, and Duncan's eyes widened at the sudden contact. She could hear Geoff screaming something unintelligibly.

And then she pinched and twisted his cheek.

"SHIT!" Duncan yowled in pain.

Courtney stood up and began.

"Are you actually asking me if I want this unfaithful, insensitive, unromantic, ignorant, immoral, unhygienic, presumptuous, moronic _Neanderthal_ back?" she screamed. "He cheated on _me_! That is completely unacceptable. _Nobody_ betrays me and gets a second chance or deserves to be in the same room as me but unfortunately circumstances such as contracts that illegally distort their clauses force us together for pure entertainment."

Duncan was glowering at her, touching his cheek. He stood up and was about return the fire she was spouting on him but stopped.

Courtney attempted to maintain the demeanor she had on. As covertly as she could, her dark eyes slid over to the timer. They were only 12 minutes in the show. She didn't think she could scream for three more minutes. She also knew that the staff was ready to intervene when necessary.

Once regarded Duncan again, she saw him smirking slightly.

Duncan squared his shoulders and began.

"I think I'm considered a hero for every men out there. I sacrificed myself to show how much of a high maintenance, stubborn, conceited _bitch_ this chick could be!" he shot back. "She doesn't listen, and everything's all about her. Just being in this room with her makes me feel like I'm suffocating. I can't _fucking deal_ with this _shit_ right now. _Fuck!_ " He stormed off set.

A grin tempted her lips. She curled her fists tighter. " _'Bitch'?! 'BITCH'?!_ How dare he? He's the _asshole_ who thinks with his _dick_ because — ugh, get back here, you incompetent _motherfu_ — !" With as much dramatic flair she could possibly possess, Courtney stormed off the set after Duncan.

Courtney avoided anybody working for the franchise and headed straight to her dressing room. While she walked there quickly, she heard the audience in an uproar. They were cheering for them and yelling something that rhymed with her name.

As successful as the show was, Chris was still an avaricious man who wanted the guest stars to share a dressing room.

Duncan turned around when she entered their shared dressing room.

The exhaustion caused by the pressure of fame was prevalent on his face. He still had the mohawk, the piercings, and the overall punk style. But his face was hardened, older, and basically _finished_. Just like her.

"I saw what you started there, you sneaky woman you," he said, smirking.

Courtney shrugged and headed over to her belongings. "We all wanted to leave as soon as we stepped on set," she said in turn. She checked her PDA for any messages.

"Whoa, what's with the modesty?"

She rolled her eyes but said nothing in response. What they did earlier was all an act. Of course it was something that would've happened long ago, but they were more mature and aware.

"Y'know," Duncan started, leaning against her assigned vanity as she got her stuff together, "I never understood why people always wanted to see us together. We were _horrible_ together."

Courtney let out a hum in agreement. "I don't see the appeal, either. It was entirely unhealthy."

"And _chemistry_? _Spark?_ Pfft, babe, you know it was your ass in the first place that got me interested. As uptight as it was." He grinned cheekily at her.

She glared at him but played along. "And maybe I only kissed you to get you off my back but my plan blew up in my face and I just _had_ to stay in the relationship with you."

"Okay, now _that_?" He stepped closer to her to see her face properly. " _That_ is just bullshit. You kissed me 'cause the idea of having a peanut butter-less life scared the crap outta you. Which you're having now, I'm assuming."

The brunette decreased the proximity between them by stepping back. "Oh, really?" she challenged. "So tell me now, then, Duncan. How's prison treating you? Enjoying it?"

The smirk left. The smile came.

Unfortunately it became uncomfortable. Courtney averted her eyes from his teal ones and went to exit the room, exit the set, and exit Total Drama forever.

She twisted the doorknob but stopped when Duncan said, "Bye, Courtney."

Letting out a breath slowly, Courtney turned her head and nodded at him. "Bye, Duncan."

He placed his hands in his pockets. "Good luck at college and your LSATs or whatever they're called."

She smiled. He remembered, but he was playing it off. "Thank you. Good luck at … life."

"Yeah. I'm … I'm sorry, y'know. Really."

Her hand tightened on the doorknob. She knew. She knew he was sorry. He said it before, and this time it was more genuine and from the heart.

"I'm sorry too."

Duncan's unibrow furrowed in confusion, but he didn't press onto it.

With strength she always had, Courtney left, feeling light on her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> _— written for tumblr's Duncney Week. Based off the prompt for Thursday's "Want You Back."_


End file.
